mundos diferentes pero iguales
by yura.afrody1
Summary: el colegio Soul Society ha decidido becar a Ichigo Kurosaki un joven de clase media perteneciente al instituto de Karakura para que forme parte de su grupo estudiantil y compita contra el instituto Las Noches, sin embargo se encuentra y enamora de Rukia Kuchiki hija de una noble familia por lo que su amor es prohibido por su clase social
1. prologo

Mundos diferentes pero iguales

Prologo

La historia se lleva a cabo en la tranquila ciudad de karakura, en inicio del nuevo ciclo de clases del colegio de la Soul Society, como es costumbre en ese prestigioso colegio, durante las visorias de distintos atletas de otros colegios de clase media en el colegio de karakura se encuentran con Ichigo Kurosaki un gran atleta y deciden becarlo para asistir a su colegio y poder utilizar sus habilidades contra el colegio rival el instituto las noche; durante su transcurso en el colegio se familiariza con Rukia Kuchiki y al pasar los días se enamora de ella; sin embargo Rukia pertenece a una noble familia que no aceptara su amor prohibido por las clases sociales, Ichigo deberá mostrar su valor y afrontar los problemas que le causan los rivales de las noches durante su último año.

¿Ichigo podrá lograr quedarse con Rukia y tener una vida feliz?

¿Lograra la Soul Society derrotar a las noches?


	2. capitulo 1 inicio del ciclo

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews

misel-kuchiki: aquí te dejo la continuación tratare de subir capitulo 2 veces a la semana, viernes o sabados y martes o miércoles

saorii28: gracias por tu comentario, no te hare spoiler XD, pero ntp no estas tan herrada, gracias por tu invitación con gusto me pasare por el foro

nikita: ya tengo el primer capitulo, te prometo que hare todo por subir el martes la continuación.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**REGRESO A CLASES**

Amanecía en la ciudad de karakura, toda la ciudad se encontraba en movimiento debido a que todos los estudiantes regresaban a clases, subiendo la colina por el camino de cerezos se encontraba la Soul Society uno de los mejores colegios de Japón y del mundo del cual solamente egresaban eminencias por lo que para formar parte del necesitabas ser una de las mentes más brillantes, un atleta, descendiente de una de las cuatro familias nobles o simplemente tener dinero.

Por el camino de cerezos caminaba una joven hacia su primer dia de clase en la Soul Society, una joven de ojos violetas, delgada, de piel blanca, cabellos negros y miembro perteneciente al clan Kuchiki, una de las cuatro familias nobles de la ciudad.

La joven Rukia Kuchiki caminaba mientras admiraba los arboles de cerezo que no tardaban en florecer cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a su amigo de la infancia Abarai Renji que platicaba amenamente con dos jóvenes de su misma edad, Rukia decidió darle alcance para conocer a los acompañantes de su amigo.

-Renji!- grito Rukia mientras corría hacia su amigo y sus acompañantes

-Rukia!- dijo Renji muy sonriente por ver a su pequeña amiga

-Qué bueno que te veo antes de entrar a clase- dijo Rukia dándole una sonrisa

-lo sé, yo pensé que te vería hasta la hora de salir- dijo Renji dándole un abrazo

-¿estás listo para el primer dia de clases?- pregunto Rukia deshaciendo el abrazo

-claro que sí que esperabas- dijo Renji fingiendo indignación, cuando recordó a sus acompañantes.

Ambos jóvenes de buen perfil observaban la escena sin comprender ni decir nada cuando Renji los invito a acercarse a ellos.

-ellos son unos amigos de la calle donde ahora vivo- dijo Renji señalándolos

-Ishida Uryu- dijo Renji señalando a un joven alto de cabello azul marino con lentes, -y él es Kurosaki Ichigo- señalando a un joven alto, de cabellos naranjas.

Rukia se quedó admirando a ambos jóvenes, los dos tenían un perfil de dioses pero le llamo más la atención el peculiar color de cabello de Ichigo.

-mucho gusto, me llamo Kuchiki Rukia- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia que correspondieron ambos jóvenes

-bueno sigamos con el camino o llegaremos tarde- dijo un serio Uryu por lo que los demás lo siguieron.

- ya espero con ansias que los cerezos florezcan se ha de ver hermoso el camino- dijo Rukia señalando los cerezos mientras los tres jóvenes asentían

- ¿de dónde eres Rukia-san?- pregunto un curioso Uryu dado que le parecía haber escuchado el apellido Kuchiki

- yo soy de aquí de karakura- contesto una extrañada Rukia

- me parece conocido tu apellido Rukia san pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes- dijo un pensativo Uryu

Ichigo y Renji solo se limitaban a escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros, ciertamente Ichigo tampoco recordaba haberla visto antes, pero Renji la conocía por lo que supuso que alguna vez se las menciono pero no recordaban.

- Bueno. Lo que sucede es…- Rukia jugueteaba con sus dedos por el nerviosismo – yo soy hija del clan Kuchiki una de las cuatro familias nobles por lo que siempre tuve clases con profesores particulares y me costó mucho convencer a nii-sama para que me dejara venir a Soul- dijo Rukia colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente

-ya veo, eso lo explica todo- dijo Uryu sonriéndole

Ichigo frunció el ceño, no le agradaban mucho los miembros de las familias nobles dado que siempre eran presumidos e irritantes, sin embargo algo en ella le llamaba la atención y no le parecía una chica de casa noble común.

-y como conociste a Renji- dijo Ichigo sin darle mucha importancia

-pues veras, yo trabaje para la familia Kuchiki desde que era un niño y así fue como conocí a Rukia- dijo Renji recordando

-ahora trabaja para nii-sama por lo que hemos seguido en contacto y es nii-sama quien decidio apoyar a Renji para que pudiera estudiar en soul, ya que como su mano derecha debe estar bien preparado- dijo Rukia inflando el pecho

Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron conversando en su camino sobre algunas cosas más, mientras se dirigían a la Soul Society, ya que era su inicio de clases no sabían que esperar de la universidad y su plática les ayudaba a controlar su nerviosismo.

**Bueno aquí termina el 1er capitulo espero les haya gustado y esperen el martes mas tardar miércoles la continuación, nos leemos luego**


	3. capitulo 2 primer dia

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

Kia-kuchiki gracias por tu review aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero te guste

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**El primer dia**

La Soul Society el colegio más importante de Japón, especializado en egresados militares, al subir el camino de cerezos sobre la colina se podía visualizar su imponente entrada, con dos rosales a los costados que terminan al iniciar el arco de hierro pintado de negro con la frase "orgullo y honor a la familia" sus grandes muros blancos ocultaban dos imponentes edificios uno a cada lado del primer escuadrón lugar donde se encontraba el director Yamamoto-Genryūsai y el subdirector Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe.

Al ingresar al instituto un grupo de profesores guio a Rukia, Renji, Ichigo y Uryu hacia un foro enorme y lleno de gente, para iniciar con la bienvenida del nuevo ciclo, los alumnos eran sentados las mujeres del lado derecho y los hombres del lado izquierdo por lo que Rukia se despidió de sus amigos, durante el tiempo de la bienvenida les informaron a los nuevos alumnos el reglamento de la Soul Society al igual que en el foro las mujeres tomaban sus clase en el edificio de la derecha llamado Gotei y los hombres en el de la izquierda llamado Seireitei, el único momento donde hombres y mujeres se mezclaban era a la hora de la entrada, el almuerzo y la salida, para evitar faltas disciplinarias.

Al finalizar cada alumno se dirigió a su edificio correspondiente , al ingresar al salón Rukia observo a sus compañeras que se presentaban una a una, la primera era una joven de baja estatura y de cabello castaño acomodado en una especie de chongo que llamo la atención de Rukia, su nombre era Momo Hinamori, después de ella siguieron otras compañeras a las que no dio relevancia hasta que observo a otra joven alta de atributos muy marcados y cabello rubio que cautivaba junto con esos ojos azules, esta se sentó junto a Rukia y la saludo efusivamente cosa que a Rukia le extraño.

- O hayou!- dijo la rubia joven mientras tomaba asiento

- O hayou- contesto la joven Kuchiki

- mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto – haciendo una reverencia

- Kuchiki Rukia- dijo respondiendo la reverencia

- dijiste Kuchiki Rukia?- pregunto pequeña momo

-así es, y tú eres Momo Hinamori ¿no es así?- dijo Rukia reverenciando de igual manera que con Matsumoto

- a… así es- dijo reverenciando varias veces

Las clases siguieron su curso el resto del dia, tan repetitivo como cada inicio de clases, durante cada clase entraba un profesor, se presentaba y pedía a los alumnos presentarse.

En el edificio adjunto donde se encontraban los hombres, sucedía lo mismo que en el de las mujeres cada uno se presentaba ante todos en cuanto entraba un nuevo profesor, por lo que el dia se tornaba aburrido, sin embargo cierto joven pelinaranja ni prestaba atención a ese detalle pues se la pasaba pensando en la pequeña joven amiga de Renji que acababa de conocer, por algún motivo había llamado su atención y estaba dispuesto a descubrir el por qué.

Ichigo kurosaki hijo de una aparente familia humilde, había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en la Soul Society debido a que era un gran atleta que poseía habilidades únicas, un dia común durante un juego de futbol de practica entre su antiguo colegio el instituto karakura y la Soul Society un visor lo observo y llamo su atención y al dar la entrevista y enterarse de que no solamente poseía destreza para los deportes de conjunto sino para los individuales y los de combate decidieron becarlo completamente en el colegio Soul Society.

Ichigo no entendía muy bien el por qué habían decidido becarlo sin embargo era una muy buena oportunidad para él, dado que la Soul Society contaba con la mejor educación, y a pesar de que extrañaría a sus antiguos compañeros estaría junto con sus viejos amigos Tatsuki Arisawa que al igual que en la habían becado y Uryū Ishida que a pesar de que su padre pagaba parte del colegio poseía media beca debido a su intelecto.

Las horas siguieron pasando el dia cada vez pintaba para ser más aburrido, hasta que por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y eran libres de pasearse por todo el colegio sin entrar a los salones del Gotei o del Seireitei, sin embargo podrían recorrer sus alrededores, al salir para almorzar momo y Matsumoto decidieron seguir a Rukia, debido a que no se llevaban bien con las demás de sus compañeras, durante el dia se habían marcado los ya conocidos grupos femeninos.

Los hombres se encaminaban a hacia la cafetería mientras platicaban cosas sin sentido como la locura del maestro Zaraki y de sus impulsos de asesino serial, cuando a lo lejos divisaron a Rukia con dos desconocidas, se dirigían en dirección a ellas cuando una joven de cabellos oscuros se coloca frente de Ichigo.

-ya no conoces Ichigo- dijo con un movimiento de su mano sobre su frente en forma de saludo mientras le sonreía en complicidad

-Tatsuki me da gusto verte de nuevo- contesto Ichigo sin darle la menos importancia

-¡eso es todo lo que piensas decir idiota!- contesta Tatsuki dándole un golpe

-¡eso dolió!- dice Ichigo frotándose la cabeza cuando Tatsuki se da cuenta de que Uryu también se encuentra con el

-Ishida, también estas aquí- dice con cara de asombro –creí que estabas fuera de la ciudad

-Arisawa un gusto verte- dice acomodándose los lentes el peliazul

-debí imaginarlo, con el dinero de tu padre era obvio que estarías en Soul- dijo la joven como si no fuera nada del otro mundo

-pues a pesar del dinero de mi padre y su prestigio como médico estoy aquí gracias a una media beca por mi intelecto y mis muchas habilidades- dijo Uryu algo irritado por el comentario de Tatsuki

el pelirrojo que los acompañaba se había distraído con cierto peliblanco que al igual que él conocía a Rukia por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando llego junto a ellos la joven amiga de Ichigo y Uryu, estaba a punto de presentar a su compañero peliblanco pero Uryu se le adelanto a presentar a la joven.

-Abarai-san ella es Tatsuki Arisawa, una vieja compañera y gran amiga de kurosaki y mía del instituto karakura- dijo el joven peliazul señalando a la joven que miraba con desconfianza al pelirrojo

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Renji Abarai y él es mi compañero Tōshirō Hitsugaya- dijo señalado al joven peliblanco y haciendo una reverencia

-¿qué hace un niño en Soul Society?- dijo Ichigo señalando al peliblanco

-¡no soy un niño!- exclamo el peliblanco

-¡claro que sí! deberías estar junto con mi hermanita- dijo Ichigo para molestar al peliblanco, al cual le salió una venita en su frente

Mientras aquel par seguían discutiendo Renji, tatsuki y uruy continuaron con su camino hacia la cafetería donde ya se encontraban Rukia y sus acompañantes; Rukia al ver la cabellera del pelirrojo lo saludo a la distancia con una mano y observaba a sus acompañantes, el joven Uryu y una joven que no conocía pero que se veía Uryu conocía muy bien ya que hablaba amenamente con ella, pero no lograba visualizar al pelinaranja que había conocido por la mañana.

Mientras Renji, Uryu y tatsuki pedían su almuerzo y discutían por ver que pedirían para Ichigo y Tōshirō, la pelinegra trataba de buscar al pelinaranja mientras ve a Matsumoto y a momo conversar, de repente a lo lejos visualizo al chico de ceño fruncido que discutía con su amigo peliblanco, esta acción causo una sonrisa en Rukia que llamo la atención de Matsumoto por lo que siguió la mirada de la joven pelinegra hasta ver lo que tanto la divertía.

-Rukia-san valla que eres picarona- dijo Matsumoto dando ligeros codazos en el tórax de la pelinegra causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de esta

-no sé de qué hablas- dijo Rukia tratando de evadir la mirada de la rubia

-sabes bien de que hablo Kuchiki, hablo de como miras fijamente aquel par de cabello extraño- dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-¿es tu novio kuchiki-san?- dijo momo, causando que Rukia expulsara su jugo y se ahogara de la impresión de la pregunta

-¡claro que no! ¡Como podría ser algo de un raro que se pinta el cabello!- respondió una exaltada Rukia llamando la atención de sus demás acompañantes

En ese momento el aludido pelinaranja de ceño fruncido llegaba junto a ellos logrando escuchar el comentario de la pelinegra, por lo que antes de tomar su alimento que traía su amigo Uryu en una bandeja se dirigió indignado hacia la pequeña insolente

-¡para que sepas enana, mi cabello es natural!- dijo Ichigo con una vena en la frente y mirando fijamente a Rukia

-¡a quien carajos le dices enana idiota!- dice Rukia poniéndose de pie indignada

-¡a ti ENANA!- continúa Ichigo gritándole a Rukia mientras pegan sus frentes

-¡cállate zanahoria!- dice Rukia y da por terminada la discusión al sentarse y darle la espalda, mientras sus compañeros tenían una gotita en su frente

El receso transcurrió con total normalidad, entre risas e historias, una que otra pelea entre Ichigo y Rukia que divertía a los demás, al finalizar y dar el timbre para reanudar las clases, acordaron todos de verse a la salida de bajo del mismo cerezo en el que almorzaron para ir juntos a sus hogares.

Al ingresar al salón de clase los comentarios de Uryu y Renji no pasaron desapercibidos por Ichigo y ya empezaban a colmarlo, para Tōshirō eso no era relevante por lo que prefería enfocarse en las instrucciones de la profesora, a final de cuentas alguien tendría que pasarle los apuntes del dia a ese trio y seguramente se los pedirían a él.

Para las muchachas fue exactamente lo mismo, con la excepción de que ahora tatsuki se unía a su grupo y se sentó junto de Matsumoto, momo y Rukia para molestar a la ojivioleta, Matsumoto no dejo esperar sus insinuaciones de que Ichigo y Rukia se atraían debido a su comportamiento y Rukia no paraba de negar tal afirmación de la rubia.

Al finalizar las clases, como acordaron todos se reunieron nuevamente debajo del gran árbol, hablaban de lo aburrido que había sido el primer dia, sobre las materias que llevarían y los clubes deportivos durante el camino de regreso a casa, después de una larga platica, al finalizar el camino lleno de árboles de cerezo, se separaron de acuerdo a donde se dirigían, casualmente Uryu, Renji, Matsumoto y tatsuki iban hacia el camino de la derecha y Tōshirō, momo, Rukia e Ichigo hacia la izquierda, por lo que se despidieron y emprendieron el camino.

**Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia**

**Una disculpa, por la tardanza de actualización, pero tuve unos inconvenientes con mi salud y la falta de internet**


	4. capitulo 3 Un camino muy peculiar

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

Kia-kuchiki gracias por tu review aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero te guste

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

**Un camino muy peculiar**

Uryu, tatsuki, Renji y Matsumoto caminaban rumbo a sus hogares, la rubia que se quedó en una tienda de artículos de belleza donde acababa de llegar el cargamento de la nueva temporada por lo que fue la primera en despedirse del grupo, los otros tres jóvenes siguieron con su camino mientras conversaban.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron a la Soul Society? – pregunto curioso Renji

-bueno… mi padre es un médico muy reconocido… es director del hospital "Quincy"… por lo que decidió pagar mi educación en Soul Society- contesto el peliazul acomodándose las gafas

-yo entre con una beca deportiva... gracias a eso pude entrar- dijo tatsuki sin darle tanta importancia

-¿y tú Abarai-san?- pregunto Uryu

-es una larga historia- dijo Renji perdiéndose en los recuerdos –yo trabajaba en la servidumbre de la familia kuchiki… un dia el abuelo de Rukia entro a la cocina mientras yo terminaba una tarea a altas horas de la noche, y para premiar mi esfuerzo de trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, me apadrino y me apoyo con los gastos para entrar a Soul, le estoy muy agradecido- respondo el pelirrojo

-es una historia muy interesante Abarai-san- dijo Uryu apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo

-¡es muy admirable!... de verdad, fue muy amable de su parte apoyarte así, no todas las personas recompensan o apoyan el esfuerzo de otros que buscan salir adelante… la familia de kuchiki es muy diferente a como imagine- dijo la joven asombrada por la historia de Renji

Uryu, Renji y tatsuki siguieron su camino hablando de otras tonterías y temas escolares, después de dejar a tatsuki en su casa Uryu y Renji siguieron caminando, mientras tanto con el otro grupo que había tomado el otro camino de igual manera conversaban muy amenamente debido a las constantes peleas entre Ichigo y Rukia, una pareja muy contrastante con sus otros acompañantes ya que Tōshirō solamente contestaba a la conversación muy seriamente y momo iba sonrojada y algo intimidada

-¿kuchiki-san como está tu hermano?- pregunto un peliblanco para distraer a la pareja que discutía y ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo

-bien Hitsugaya-san, en este momento está muy enfocado con los planes de estudio y para acomodar los entrenamientos para los equipos deportivos, como sabrás, él es el encargado de planificar la estrategia para el torneo deportivo entre institutos- dijo una Rukia muy orgullosa de su nii-sama

-¡eso es increíble kuchiki-san!- dijo una tímida Hinamori

-espera un segundo enana… ¿entonces tu hermano es profesor de Soul Society?- dijo Ichigo tratando de recordar algún profesor con el mismo apellido que Rukia

-¡claro que si idiota!... ¿Qué acaso no pones atención en el nombre de tus profesores?... y… ¿a quién llamas enana, zanahoria?- contesto una Rukia muy molesta dando inicio a otra pelea de insultos y sobrenombres entre ambos

Tōshirō únicamente rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio, afortunadamente habían llegado otro punto donde nuevamente se separarían, ya que Hinamori y el vivían por el sendero de la izquierda y tenía entendido que Ichigo al igual que Rukia vivía por el camino de la derecha, por lo que se despidió de ellos, aun que estaban tan metidos en su discusión que no escucharon la despedida del peliblanco y se dieron cuenta hasta que Hinamori tomo del brazo a Rukia para despedirse.

Ichigo y Rukia subieron por el sendero de la derecha mientras Hinamori y Tōshirō seguían por la izquierda, Tōshirō finalmente se despidió de la joven y siguió su tranquilo camino pensando en lo que había sucedido con la castaña.

Flash back

-Tōshirō-san- dijo una tímida Hinamori

-dime- dijo el peliblanco sin expresión alguna

-ammm… no puedo evitar pensar en el blanco color de tu cabello- dijo la castaña

-es de familia… como el cabello del profesor Ukitake- dijo despreocupado y sin dar importancia al comentario de la joven

-ya veo- dijo la joven decepcionada de no poder sacarle mayor platica al peliblanco, cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa –yo vivo aquí Tōshirō, muchas gracias por acompañarme- dijo sonrojándose de nuevo

-no fue nada, me queda de camino a mi casa, vivo dos calles más adelante- dijo el chico apuntando hacia la siguiente calle

-de todos modos gracias- dijo dándole una sincera sonrisa que causo un extraño sentimiento en el peliblanco, pero que ignoro para continuar con su camino.

Ichigo y Rukia seguían caminando en silencio junto al rio pues ya se habían hartado de discutir por tonterías, kuchiki Rukia al ser hija de una familia noble vivía en una enorme mansión localizada junto al rio custodiada por enormes muros con ligeras salientes cubiertas de tejas rojas a las cuales únicamente podías atravesar por el enorme portón de madera dividido por la mitad hermosamente tallado con dos árboles de cerezo en cada puerta y que al cerrarse en el centro se formaba una hermosa flor de cerezo finamente detallada.

-así que… aquí vive la gran familia kuchiki- dijo Ichigo asombrado por la enormidad de la mansión kuchiki

-así es zanahoria- dijo Rukia con una amplia sonrisa

-sabes… cada dia pasaba por aquí y jamás había puesto atención en el hermoso tallado del portón- dijo Ichigo poniendo una mano sobre su cabellera naranja mientras sonreía de medio lado

-a mi nii-sama le gustan mucho los cerezos- dijo observando también el tallado con más atención –además… la flor de cerezo es parte del escudo de la familia kuchiki- dijo señalando la enorme flor en el centro del portón

-son hermosos… yo solamente los he visto en el camino hacia Soul Society- dijo Ichigo pensativo

-son hermosos… me gusta mucho verlos florecer- dijo Rukia mirando cómo se abría el enorme portón dando paso a un empedrado lo suficientemente ancho para el paso de los automóviles y del lado derecho un pequeño sendero cubierto de cerezos que dirigía hacia la enorme mansión.

-tienes tu propio bosque de cerezos en tu casa- dijo Ichigo asombrado y con una gota en su frente

-si… te dije que la mansión kuchiki así como la familia se define por los cerezos… es normal que en todo el rededor de la mansión haya cerezos- dijo Rukia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y comenzando a entrar hacia su casa

-nos vemos mañana enana- dijo Ichigo retomando su camino a casa –enana- dijo deteniendo su marcha y girando un poco su postura para mirar a Rukia – ¿te parece bien si caminamos juntos mañana hacia el colegio?- dijo el pelinaranja dando nuevamente la espalda a la ojivioleta para evitar mostrar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-claro… zanahoria- dijo una muy sorprendida Rukia

-entonces pasare por ti mañana- dijo despidiéndose a la distancia Ichigo

-+YURA 3 AFRODY+-

Al dia siguiente muy temprano en la casa de la familia kurosaki como era ya costumbre se escuchaba el escándalo de cierto padre que discutía con un joven pelinaranja antes de salir volando por la ventana, para regresar al interior de su casa con sus adoradas hijas gemelas a llorar la falta de atención de su hijo frente al poster gigante de su fallecida esposa.

-oni-chan ya está el desayuno- dijo la pequeña Yuzu desde la cocina a Ichigo que venía bajando por la escaleras

-Ichi-nii se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela- dijo Karin bajando detrás de Ichigo

-ya se Karin, ya estoy terminando, además no es mi culpa que el viejo se la pase fastidiándome y quitándome el tiempo- dijo Ichigo mientras su papa entraba por la puerta y corría hacia el retrato de su fallecida esposa

-Masaki, nuestro hijo no entiende que solamente quiero que se vuelva un hombre fuerte- dijo Ishin kurosaki llorando falsamente ante el retrato de su esposa

-ya me voy- dijo Ichigo ignorando a su padre y despidiéndose de sus hermanas

Ichigo caminaba hacia la casa de Rukia para pasar por ella como habían quedado el dia anterior cuando paso en el punto del rio donde sucedió la tragedia de su niñez que le costó la vida a su madre, en ese momento recordó que en uno días se cumpliría un año más de esa terrible tragedia que cambio su infancia y su forma de ser; el lugar estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la casa de Rukia por lo que la joven ojivioleta vio como Ichigo repentinamente se detenía para admirar el rio antes de llegar por ella

-¡idiota! Vamos a llegar tarde- dijo una Rukia cansada de tanto esperar

Ichigo despertó de su ensoñación y corrió en dirección a Rukia

-¡a quien carajos le dices idiota enana!- dijo Ichigo llegando frente a Rukia enojado

-pues a ti estúpida zanahoria, o ¿es que acaso aparte de idiota eres sordo?- dijo la pelinegra iniciando con su camino a clases

-¡maldita!- dijo Ichigo dándole alcance –no me dejes hablando solo- frunció mas el ceño el pelinaranja

El trayecto siguió con ambos en silencio, Rukia no sabía si debía inmiscuirse en lo que le ocurría a su acompañante pelinaranja e Ichigo no tenía interés de iniciar una nueva pelea, estaba ensimismado en sus recuerdos de aquella trágica noche junto al rio. Mientras tanto Tōshirō caminaba tranquilamente cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos evitando que viera su camino.

-buenos días shiro-kun- dijo una joven detrás de él que le destapaba los ojos

-buenos días Hinamori- dijo el joven mientras evitaba a toda costa gritarle

-¿puedo caminar contigo a clases shiro-kun?- Dijo mirando de reojo al peliblanco

-me da igual… y me llamo Tōshirō- dijo el peliblanco con una venita en su cien

-lo se… pero shiro-kun es más lindo… déjame decirte así… por favor- dijo la castaña poniéndole ojitos tiernos al joven evitando que este se negara

-está bien Hinamori- dijo Tōshirō soltando un suspiro

-momo- dijo la castaña inflando los cachetes -dime momo… me gusta que me digan así- dijo la castaña dándole una tierna sonrisa

Al llegar al pie del camino de cerezos que se dirigen a la Soul Society se encontraron nuevamente el grupo de compañeros; Uryu, Renji, tatsuki y Matsumoto conversaban mientras esperaban a que terminaran de llegar Rukia, momo, Hitsugaya e Ichigo a su lado para subir por el camino hacia su nuevo dia de clases, y poder conversar un poco todos antes de que tuvieran que separarse debido a las reglas del colegio para separar hombres de mujeres.

A la hora del almuerzo como habían acordado al despedirse en la entrada del colegio de nueva cuenta se reunieron debajo del mismo cerezo que el dia anterior para comer y matar el rato, entre platicas y risas la joven ojivioleta se dio cuenta de la falta de atención de Ichigo en lo que sucedía o conversaban y de su distracción debido a que derramo parte de su zumo de uva en su chaqueta, pero ya le preguntaría en el regreso a casa.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera regular, sin embargo ese dia no podía concentrarse, faltaba exactamente tres días para el aniversario luctuoso de la muerte de su madre por lo que a Uryu y a tatsuki no le pareció extraño su comportamiento, ya sabían que días antes de esa terrible fecha el joven pelinaranja devolvía distante y distraído de todo lo demás que le rodeaba, sin embargo para los demás de sus compañeros era una situación extraña el ver al pelinaranja en ese estado.

Al terminar las clases, nuevamente todos se encontraron en la entrada y repitieron su trayecto anterior, tatsuki, Matsumoto, Uryu y Renji tomaban su camino, Tōshirō y Hinamori el suyo Rukia junto con Ichigo tomaban el camino hacia el rio.

-Ichigo- dijo Rukia para llamar la atención de su acompañante

-hmmm- dijo el pelinaranja ensimismado en sus pensamientos

-Ichigo- volvió a repetir la pelinegra- ¿te ocurre algo?... ¿todo está bien?- dijo en un tono más preocupado la ojivioleta

-no es nada- dijo el pelinaranja mirando el rio fijamente –todo está bien- dijo más para sí que para la pelinegra o así es como ella lo tomo

-muy bien… ya llegamos a mi casa- dijo mirando el portón de su mansión

-es cierto- dijo Ichigo saliendo del trance en el que estuvo todo el dia

-sé que te sucede algo… tu mirada me lo dice- dijo Rukia mirándolo preocupada

-Rukia yo… no es…- dijo el joven pelinaranja desviando la mirada

-no tienes por qué decirme nada si así lo deseas Ichigo… sin embargo aquí estaré esperando a que quieras compartirlo conmigo- dijo la joven pelinegra mientras buscaba su mirada para darle una tierna sonrisa

-gracias Rukia- soltó el pelinaranja junto con una sonrisa- pasare por ti mañana ¿de acuerdo?- dijo dando media vuelta el pelinaranja y tomando su camino

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINAMOS EL 3ER CAPÍTULO DE NUESTRA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE, QUIZÁ ES ALGO CORTO, SIN EMBARGO, COMO VERÁN, NUESTRA PAREJA ICHIRUKI INICIA A INTERACTUAR ENTRE SÍ, ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LAMENTO LA DEMORA, HE TENIDO INCONVENIENTES CON LA FALTA DE INTERNET.


	5. capitulo 4 Las noches

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

Aclaración: este capítulo sucede al mismo tiempo que el capítulo 1, es el inicio de clases pero en esta ocasión en las noche otro de los tres colegios participantes en el torneo intercolegial

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Las noches**

un nuevo dia iniciaba en la ciudad de karakura, y las calles estaban llenas de estudiantes corriendo a los colegios, era muy evidente la diferencia de uniformes entre estudiantes por lo que se definía muy bien a que colegio pertenecían, por una calle amplia con pocos árboles en dirección contraria del camino a Soul Society se encontraba Las Noches otro de los enormes colegios de Japón y muy renombrado por tener una gran cantidad de estudiantes extranjeros, por lo que tenía gran diversidad de costumbres y hábitos.

Con uniformes blancos con líneas negras se dirigían a su primer dia de clases cierta pareja poco común un joven alto de pelo azulo y apariencia felina caminaba y trataba de discutir con su acompañante, un joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes que únicamente ignoraba a su acompañante acto que irritaba más a su compañero de ojos azules, detrás de ellos caminaba otra pareja que llamaba la atención de todos debido a que la pequeña que pareciese un niña se la pasaba gritándole a un joven castaño con sombrero de vaquero.

-¡maldito Ulquiorra!- dijo el peliazul mirando fijamente a su acompañante- deja de ¡ignorarme!- le grito irritado

-no tiene caso poner atención a tonterías- dijo Ulquiorra sin evitar quitar la mirada de la lectura que lo tenía tan entretenido

-¿quieres decirme que tu estúpido libro es más interesante?- dijo irritado Grimmjow

-claro que si… cualquier cosa es más interesante que tus berrinches- dijo Ulquiorra

Las noches un edificio grande y blanco, compuesto de torres y amplios pasillos, cubierto por una enorme cúpula de cristal con un orificio en su punta para la ventilación del edificio, el mejor colegio para alumnos extranjeros debido a que en Soul Society se reservaban el derecho de admisión a extranjeros, su director Sōsuke Aizen junto con su subdirector Gin Ichimaru tenían la ferviente creencia de que los alumnos extranjeros podían ser mucho mejores que los alumnos de su propio país, con eminencias extranjeras como profesores su principal objetivo es destruir a Soul Society y ganar su prestigio deportivo.

Como era de esperarse al ser el primer dia de clases, el director Aizen dio la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y en la ceremonia de bienvenida compartió con sus nuevos alumnos y profesores su objetivo principal para ese siclo escolar, derrotar en todos los eventos deportivos a la Soul Society, el instituto karakura jamás era una potencia deportiva debido a que Soul Society se encargaba de reclutar a los prospectos de buenos atletas de este instituto, por lo que el primer lugar siempre estaba entre Las noches y Soul Society.

Al terminar la ceremonia, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, a diferencia de Soul Society los alumnos de las noches no eran separados por género, tanto hombres como mujeres formaban grupos mixtos, y el director Aizen partió a su oficina para hablar con su subordinado.

Gin Ichimaru, la mano derecha e informante de Aizen, encargado de averiguar toda la información de los nuevos alumnos que ingresan a la Soul Society y de todos los becados como deportistas, además encargado de buscar los mejores atletas extranjeros para Las Noches.

-Dime gin… ¿qué has averiguado de los nuevos alumnos de Soul Society?- hablo el director Aizen con su peculiar calma

-pues como es costumbre reclutaron alumnos del instituto karakura- dijo gin con su sonrisa zorruna

-ya veo… ¿algo de qué preocuparnos?- dijo el director colocando su mentón en sus manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio

-pues Tatsuki Arisawa peleadora de artes marciales una gran atleta e Ichigo kurosaki hijo de Ishiin y Masaki kurosaki- gin dijo esto último abriendo sus ojos esperando la reacción de su superior

-Ichigo kurosaki- Dijo pensativo Aizen

-así es director… fuera de ellos los demás atletas para competir son los mismos… Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Tōshirō y Rukia kuchiki son los más peligrosos aparentemente- dijo gin despreocupado

-Ichigo kurosaki y Rukia kuchiki… así que… Yamamoto logro reunir a los hijos de Masaki y Hisana- dijo Aizen meditativo

-¿que esta pensando director Aizen?- pregunto preocupado gin pues conocía esa mirada llena de venganza, deseo y ambición

-en nada en especial gin… ya te enteraras como siempre- dijo Aizen sonriendo

-seguramente tiene que ver con su pasado- dijo gin tan astuto como un zorro

-háblame sobre los nuevos estudiantes gin- dijo Aizen evitando el comentario de su subordinado

-este año reclute muy buenos atletas, todos son versátiles a pesar de tener una especialidad- dijo gin orgulloso de su trabajo

-dame la información de todos ellos- dijo Aizen muy serio

- Coyote Starrk y Lilynette Gingerbuck, la mejor pareja de tiro con arco- dijo el peliblanco mostrando una foto de una pareja una pequeña rubia y un joven de cabello castaño y barba - Tier Harribel, experta en natación- dijo mostrando la foto de otra rubia de piel morena - Nnoitra Gilga, experto en combate- dijo mostrando la foto de un joven alto de cabello negro y largo - Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, experta en deportes artísticos- dijo mientras mostraba la foto de una joven peliverde de enormes atributos –y para finalizar los mejores prospectos, Ulquiorra Cifer y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, especialistas en atletismo, pero han sido capitanes en todos los clubes deportivos existentes, ases del deporte- dijo finalmente el peliblanco mostrando dos fotografías una con un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes y otra de un joven peliazul de rasgos felinos

-exelente gin- dio Aizen girando su silla para mirar por el enorme vitral en dirección a Soul Society mientras sonreía ampliamente

Gin salió de la oficina del director Aizen para entrar a la sala de reuniones, dentro de unas dos horas que terminaban las clases se reuniría con los capitanes de los equipos deportivos para informarles todo lo relacionado con su plática con el director y los planes a seguir para ganar a cualquier coso a la Soul Society.

Al terminar las clases Grimmjow y Ulquiorra caminaban por el campus en dirección a la sala de reuniones donde se encontrarían con el subdirector Ichimaru para que les explicase en qué modo había decidido el director actuar este año para derrotar a los alumnos de Soul Society y el instituto karakura que participarían en el torneo deportivo de ese año, antes de llegar a su destino se toparon con una joven peliverde de prominentes pechos que discutía con un joven alto, delgado, de cabellos negros muy largos y una enorme sonrisa.

-Nnoitra ya déjame en paz- decía la peliverde mientras caminaba tranquilamente

-no te dejare en paz hasta derrotarte completamente y obtener el título de mejor peleador de artes mixtas en categoría libre y mixta- insistía el joven alto tomando fuertemente del brazo a la peliverde para que lo mirara

-por última vez… yo ya no compito en esa categoría… ahora quiero ser campeona de deporte artístico- dijo la peliverde ignorando su mirada y soltando un bufido en señal de fastidio

-entonces te obligare a pelear conmigo- dijo mientras trataba de golpearla cuando una fuerte mano lo detuvo

-así no se debe tratar a una mujer- dijo un joven de cabello café de mirada tranquila que era acompañado de una pequeña rubia

-¿y a ti que te importa?- dijo Nnoitra

-me importa que no me gusta que maltraten a las damas… además… no hay nada de honor en provocar un combate contra un campeón a base de golpes- dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a alejarse para ingresar a la sala de reuniones

-ese maldito bastardo te ha salvado Nell… pero esto no se queda aquí- dijo el pelinegro entrando a la sala de reuniones en busca del otro chico

A la distancia Ulquiorra y Grimmjow observaron toda la escena anterior y cuando por fin termino ingresaron a la sala de reuniones detrás de una joven rubia morena, al ingresar a la sala, el subdirector Ichimaru ya los esperaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con una gran cantidad de carpetas, a su lado derecho se encontraban sentados el joven de cabellos cafés que había afrontado a Nnoitra y su rubia acompañante, junto a ellos se encontraba sentada la joven peliverde y del lado izquierdo frente a ellos se encontraba la morena de pelo rubia que había entrado antes de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, junto a ella se encontraba Nnoitra mirando con mirada asesina al caballero de cabellos cafés que lo ignoraba, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra decidieron tomar asiento junto a Nnoitra para dar inicio a la reunión.


End file.
